hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Kinbarii Togatte
Name: Kinbarii Togatte First Appearance: "1st Period: Science" born:??? Relatives:??? Groups: none Position: none Personality Kinbarii is feminine on the outside, but pure tomboy on the inside. She is extremely intelligent and knows exactly how to naturally interact with any type of person she meets, as if she were a personality chameleon. However, Kinbarii always remains herself, despite her multiple ways of talking with people (she gets these qualities from her father, who is a world organization salesman). Kinbarii is fearless to the extreme and will do anything risky without hesitation. This can range from something as simple as tricking a mob of dangerous gang members into doing exactly what she wants, from hot wiring a motorcycle to crash into a high-class building in order to divert an enemy's attention for a few seconds. Most of the time, Kinbarii is laid back and keeps a VERY low profile since she is well-known for her gang activities outside of school. She sometimes clams up around other girls since she does not know how to relate to them or how to truly be soft and feminine. Aside from being a bully when she wants to make tough deals, when she meets someone who has the same interests as her, she shows a whole new light. She has a passion for video games, outer space, and anime. Her extreme alter-ego is a mega geeky-one. Kinbarii strives to learn about the latest technology and how to create it. Despite Kinbarii's darker side, she ironically has a strong sense of justice. She hates it when she sees others bullying others. For some reason, she believes she should be the only one bullying, and if she's not bothering with someone, they should not bother with them either. She is competitive in all aspects and refuses to be less than number one on the food chain, as far as human relations go. All in All, Kinbarii Togatte is a very private person who really trusts no one, but strives to have some who are really close to her. All she wants to for someone to one day not be afraid of her and be strong enough to look past her history. Abilities Currently, Kinbarii does not have any extreme powers or abilities. Mysteriously, she is said to be the reincarnate of an ancient Egyptian Cobra goddess called Wadjet, but possesses no powers yet. Kinbarii has advanced physical fighting skills, but does not have a set style. She wishes to better herself in the true art of fighting. A special talent that Kinbarii seems to have is a gift for technology. She naturally flows with complex mechanics and mind boggling blueprints. If a machine is broken, needs to be unlocked or hacked into, or needs to be modified, she can definitely fix the problem. Plot overview As an only child, she grew up in downtown Japan playing with the 3 boys that lived next door to her. Video games, cars, weapons, and reptiles soon became her most cherished interests. She is very competitive and believes in becoming the best at whatever she does (excluding her classes in school). As a very young girl, Kin was very shy and timid and was the main target for any type of schoolyard bullies. With the help of her male friends, she gained enough confidence to stand up for herself and fend off anyone who intimidated her. However, no one knew that the event of Kinbarii Togatte defeating the most notorious bully at school would lead into something way more deeper and organized... Kinbarii soon grew to love the feeling of being feared and worshiped throughout her elementary school, then her neighborhood, then her city, and hopefully to her, beyond. Her true personality emerged from being the shy and timid lamb to being the "Alpha Lioness." Today, she is cocky, humorous, very energetic, and virtually fearless. In her years of street roaming, she has met some of the most notorious bandits and mobsters of Japan, conquered them, and made them become her allies. She is very intelligent, yet decided to drop out of school at the age of 14, rebelling against her big-shot entrepreneur parents. Her "cronies" have always made sure she was happy and well-cared for, since she had so many connections and got many things for free. Kinbarii has many followers, and many people that watch out for her since she and her parents are such notoriously known. At one point in her gang bangin', Kinbarii realized that her lifestyle was not a positive one and was not truly going to get her somewhere outstanding in life. Instead of being a lord of a gang, why not be the president of a huge company? After a long bout of personal thinking time, Kinbarii re-enrolled into high school, determined to continue her education and have a better shot at the fast life, the clean fast life. Category:Characters: Students